


I DO MY BOYFRIEND’S MAKE UP

by Nanasrbf



Series: Hadiah(utang) ke temen [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Romantic Comedy, Vlogger!Chara, teen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Ulang tahun biasanya identik dengan kejutan dan dikerjain? Kali ini Yeonrin yang bakalan ngerjain Luhan di ulangtahunnya sendiri.





	I DO MY BOYFRIEND’S MAKE UP

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Teye! Ini hutang fict yang waktu itu akhirnya kebikin sekarang. Semoga bisa dinikmati~  
> Disclaimer: EXO sepenuhnya milik kedua orangtua, agensi, terutama Exo-L. produk yang ditampilkan tanpa penyensoran nama dan sejenisnya milik perusahaan masing-masing.  
> Referensi : Mega Gumelar, Nanda Arsyinta - I Do My Boyfriend's Make Up  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfict ini.

Lu Han sebenarnya tidak punya firasat apapun semenjak masuk kedalam apartemen Yeonrin. Tadinya dia berpikir ingin membuat kejutan berupa bunga mawar atau kue tart, bahkan dia sempat berpikiran melamar Yeonrin dengan cara menghujani mawar keatas kepala.

 

Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi sekarang.

 

Yeonrin mendudukan Luhan di depan kamera yang terhenti sejenak. Sekilas dia berpikir apakah pria ini sedang membuat kejutan atau apa, tapi bukan itu yang terjadi.

 

“ _Hi Guys! Welcome back to YR’s vlog!_ Kali ini spesial bersama kekasihku yang selama ini disembunyikan keberadaannya, Lu Han,” Yeonrin memeluk Luhan erat dan mencium pipinya sesaat. Beberapa detik setelah itu dia melepas pelukan, “ _So,_ kali ini kita bakalan buat satu inovasi berbeda yaitu _I Do My Boyfriend’s Make up_. Benar, kalian tidak salah, kali ini pacar aku sendiri yang bakal aku poleskan _make up._ ”

 

Luhan menatap horror  Yeonrin yang sudah mempersiapkan sebuah kotak. Sekilas disamping kotak itu tertulis nama ‘Alesa Kim’ yang menjadi identitas pemilik tas. Tatapan Luhan makin melebar ketika melirik kearah samping dan menemukan Haneul beserta Alesa yang sudah menahan tawa sambil memegang kamera.

 

“ _Sweetie,_ kau waktu itu pernah mengatakan akan melakukan apapun diulang tahunku, bukan?”

 

Ada suara petir menyambar ketika Luhan mengingat hadiah yang dia berikan pada Yeonrin. Terlihat kali ini pria itu tengah menyeringai sadis ditambah tawa tertahan dari Haneul dan Alesa.

 

“Jadi kali ini, aku memintamu untuk menjadi _guest star_ di _vlog_ yang akan di _upload_ besok.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I DO MY BOYFRIEND’S MAKE UP**

**Luhan x Park Yeon Rin (OC) with friends**

**Romance, Comedy**

**Teen**

**Vlogger!Chara.**

**Summary: Ulang tahun biasanya identik dengan kejutan dan dikerjain? Kali ini Yeonrin yang bakalan ngerjain Luhan di ulangtahunnya sendiri.**

**Notes: Happy Birthday Teye! Ini hutang fict yang waktu itu akhirnya kebikin sekarang. Semoga bisa dinikmati~**

**Disclaimer: EXO sepenuhnya milik kedua orangtua, agensi, terutama Exo-L. produk yang ditampilkan tanpa penyensoran nama dan sejenisnya milik perusahaan masing-masing. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfict ini.**

****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu sekitar beberapa detik untuk Yeonrin membuka kotak berisi beberapa alat kecantikan yang akan diaplikasikan. Ada banyak _brush, beauty blender, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara,_ dan lainnya. Yeonrin sudah diberi arahan sedemikian rupa.

 

“Sebenernya ini bukan _makeup_ untuk dia banget, tapi ga apalah. Kita bakalan bikin _Instagram Baddie Inspired Makeup_ yang disponsori oleh kedua manusia yang merekam. Penasaran? _Please staytune.”_

 

 _Monistat Chafing Relief Gel_ diambil beberapa dan diaplikasikan ke wajah Luhan yang menampilkan ekspresi pasrah. Seharusnya bukan Luhan yang didandani sedemikian rupa oleh Yeonrin, tapi apalah dayanya cuma bisa menghela nafas berat. Selesai Yeonrin memoleskan _gel_ ,  dia mengambil _Conceal perfect 2 in 1 foundation_ dari _milani_.

 

“Ini kalo biasanya, para _beauty vlogger_ untuk _makeup_ biasa bakalan make _beauty blender_ yang dari busa itu, tapi kali ini kita bakalan make yang kayak apa ini ya,silicon apa kantong isi air atau gimana pokoknya begitulah,” jelas Yeonrin sambil memoleskan _foundation_ dengan _beauty blender_ silicon. Luhan dapat mendengar Haneul dan Alesa yang bergumam ‘wow’ kemudian tertawa lagi sambil berbisik ‘pelajaran yang diajarin ga sia-sia’.

 

Setelah menyelesaikan polesannya, Yeonrin melanjutkan dengan mengaplikasikan _Maybelline Fit Me Concealer #10_ di area bawah mata, tulang hidung, lekukan bibir, dan tidak lupa bagian dagu, kemudian di _blend_ dengan menggunakan _beauty blender_ tadi. Yeonrin sedikit kebingungan tentang _countour_ yang akan dia aplikasikan. Berhubung ada kedua temannya, jadi _countour_ itu ditemukan di dekat kakinya.

 

“Ini _Ssin Stealer Unpr. Rapstar Countour_ yang bakalan kita gunain di bawah _cheekbone,_ bagian rahang, sama pinggir jidat apalah itu namanya pokoknya diaplikasiin kayak gini,” kata Yeonrin. Tangannya memoles wajah Luhan seperti angka tiga, sampai semuanya tercampur rata. Sesudah dia memoleskan _cream contour, Maybelline fit me poreless powder_ dipakai diseluruh wajah dan leher Luhan.

 

“Selanjutnya kita akan membingkai alis,  aku pakai produk dari _milani_ lagi, ini yang _Stay Put Brow._ Pertama kita bikin bingkai sepanjang alis kita, trus kita isi yang ditengah dan _diblend_ dengan _brush_ yang udah tersedia. Supaya rambut alisnya rapi kita gunain _clear brow gel_ dari _Eyeko.”_

Alesa sedikit memberikan kode kalau bagian bawah alisnya jangan lupa diberi _concealer,_ Yeonrin menepuk jidatnya, hampir saja melupakan proses berikutnya.

 

“Lalu kita aplikasikan _Maybelline fit me concealer_ kali ini yang _#20_ di bagian bawah alis dan atas alis, _diblend_ aja pakai jari kayak gini.”

 

Selesai mengaplikasikan bertumpuk-tumpuk _foundation dan concealer,_ Yeonrin melanjutkan area mata. diawali dengan memberikan _eyeshadow primer_ , lalu menempelkan _sticky_ _note_ kecil di dekat area mata untuk membatasi area pengaplikasian _eyeshadow_ dan _eyeliner._ Gerakan dalam video dibuat cepat untuk menghemat waktu video, selesai dengan area mata, dia melepaskan _sticky_ _notes_ tadi dan memoleskan _concealer_ untuk menutup daerah yang sempat terhapus oleh _sticky notes_.

 

“Ini hampir selesai, jadi kita kasih _mascara_ , lalu bulu mata –Lu, jangan cemberut begitu, senyum dong, aku mau ngaplikasiin _baked blush_ dari _milani,_ –Nah begitu. Lalu kita kasih _Makeup Revolution Vivid baked highlighter_ di area pipi, lekuk bibir, dan bagian mata. ”

 

Benar-benar mendekati selesai ketika Yeonrin akhirnya memakaikan Luhan _e.l.f Matte Lip Color_ di bagian pinggir bibir untuk _base._  Kemudian _Sariayu Duo Lip Color Lipstick_ untuk bagian bibirnya. terakhir, Yeonrin menyemprotkan _Makeup Setting Spray_ dari _Urban Decay._

 

“Penasaran bagaimana bentuk Luhan? Ayo tutup dulu!”

 

Kamera ditutup, diberhentikan sejenak. Luhan dipasangkan baju lengan Sabrina warna putih dengan wig panjang beserta topi. _Collar_ terpasang dileher menambah kesan seksi Luhan sekaligus menyembunyikan jakunnya.

 

Taraa~

 

Luhan tampil dengan penampilan cantik layaknya model. Alesa dan Haneul tercengang, begitupula Yeonrin. Kamera telah menjepret tiap sisi dan akan dicetak untuk dikenang.

 

“Jadi, inilah hasil akhir _Instagram Baddie Inspired Makeup_ yang dikolaborasikan dengan _I Do My Boyfriend’s makeup._ Hasilnya cantik banget. Kalo kalian suka, jangan lupa _like, coment, and also subscribe._ _Yeon Rin Park Said Goodbye.”_

 

**FIN!**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CUUYY!!!  
> HEPIBESDEY TEYE~~~ PANJANG UMUR SEHAT SELALU DAN KEINGINAN TERCAPAI~  
> Spesial ultah ang, awk bikin khusus kau ngerjoin Luhan xD semoga menikmati dan kayaknyo ngayal nian disini wkwk  
> nyempil dikit namo awk dengan sabrina hahaha xD


End file.
